


Price

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Gen, Permanent Injury, Preventable Medical Condition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anders has bad news for Hawke.
Relationships: Anders & Female Hawke (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Price

“Hawke…” Anders whispered. “I’m so sorry.” Hawke looked at his face, twisted in sorrow and regret. He didn’t say “I told you so”, even though he had warned her this would happen. 

Due to her extensive use of blood magic, Hawke couldn’t be healed by regular means anymore. Health potions and healing magic were useless and even her body’s natural healing mechanisms were weakened. She could only be healed with blood magic, with the life force of others’.

She felt the deep wound in her side she had gotten in the last fight throb under the bandage. It hadn’t stopped bleeding. 

“We have to stop the bleeding.” Anders said, his voice low and serious. 

Hawke looked away. “It’s okay.” she said. She tried to smile but her lips trembled too much for her smile to stay. “Look at it this way, I won’t have to make a new wound to use blood magic anymore.”

“Hawke…” Anders sighed. “One serious injury and… If you would just…” he said, frustrated. Hawke’s eyes hardened as she turned to look at him. 

“No, Anders. I will not leech your life force until you pass out! We don’t even know if it would work!” Hawke carded her fingers through her hair in frustration. “It will stop bleeding.” she whispered. “It fucking has to.”


End file.
